memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Humanoid Figure
His Name Is "Future Guy" the best name we can come up with for this character? (Was this name used by the production team? If so, it probably ought to me mentioned in the article — otherwise it just looks like a fan nickname, like calling T'Pol "Polly".) --Josiah Rowe 22:31, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) :The script for just refers to him as 'Humanoid Figure'.-Rebelstrike2005 22:51, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) ::C'mon.. Future Guy is the best name ever. --Bible Blues 05:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::The term is the nickname given to the character by the production staff, I believe. Either that or it originated within fan circles and was adapted by the staff. Anyways, the scripts only refer to him as "Humanoid figure", while dialogue also labels him as "Mysterious benefactor from the future" or some derivative of that. If "Future Guy" doesn't stick, perhaps "Suliban benefactor" or something? Or maybe a page for Unnamed future people? --From Andoria with Love 03:08, 7 April 2006 (UTC) I think that Future Guy is kind of too informal, but is a pretty good name. I (being a Data fan)also wanted to ask: how come it never dawned on the writers to make Future Guy a future version of Lore or Arik Soong? This would certainly account for the fact that Future Guy did not want Earth to be destroyed by the Xindi, because it may effect his past. :::Lore I can understand, but not Arik. Remember, the Future Guy was attempting to prevent Enterprise from completing its mission of exploration and likely the founding of the Federation. As a man of science who is attempting to better humankind, I doubt he would go to such extremes. As for Lore, while he's more believable, it's also not likely since he was dismantled. Not that that would preclude his being re''assembled by the 31st century, but... yeah. :P --From Andoria with Love 22:08, 15 January 2007 (UTC) An Idea Could he be a Changeling or a Vorta?– Korora 19:10, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :I got the feeling he was human. Can someone answer me a question. If this guy is from the 29th century, why can't he travel through time? I mean, they had time ships by the 26th century. ( ) -- 08:34, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Presumedly, not everyone has timeships, just like not everyone has warp ships in the 24th century. In fact, that is a pretty good argument against him being human. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:54, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, never thought of it that way.but then again, I do recall and Aeon being stolen at least once (I'm only up to season 3) by races less advanced then their makers. And we have no idea who made the Timeship that was used in A Matter of Time. Just food for thought anyway :D -- 10:42, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Image Display What is wrong with the first image in this article? The thumbnail is not displaying properly. — Greg (talk) 23:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Most likely an issue on your end as it has happened to me a few times but works fine when I check it later or restart the browser. It's working fine for me right now. Morder 01:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::It happens to various images all over the site at certain times. It's another bug in the system, one which had been plaguing us for some time now. Just refresh the page (possibly more than once) and it should be fine. --From Andoria with Love 05:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Fan speculation :''Fan speculation as to his identity varies wildly, from being a Romulan, a version of Captain Braxton, Vosk, Annorax, an older version of Daniels, and Spock. I removed the above fan speculation. Where would the speculation end? The Future Guy could just as easily be a changeling, Mirror Kirk, Mirror Spock, Mirror Archer, Soval, Data, Ducane, an EMH or other hologram, a trapped Q, an insane Tuvok, Nero, or a time-displaced . The possibilities are endless. Who's to say some are more possible than others? No one can say, plus this list is not really citable and... above all else... who cares what fans are speculating? --From Andoria with Love 12:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I think the reference to Bill Nye should be in the article- of course he would want to tamper with the timeline....;) Just kidding. --31dot 12:20, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I am fairly certain I remember Future Guy's initial appearances having him look like he could be wearing a Romulan military uniform (with the distinctive shoulder pads). 22:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Even if that is what the actor was wearing(it could have just been something with shoulder pads), Rick Berman and others have said that no backstory or identity was ever developed for the character, so I think it is unlikely this character was intended to be a Romulan. Certainly, such speculation should not be in the article.--31dot 22:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Future Guy? Wait... this is actually what he was called on the show? Is this correct? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : Did you check with the first post on this discussion? --Alan 01:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Just did. You have got to be kidding me. Berman and Bragga were more idea-bankrupt than I thought.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:42, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :: He was originally "Humanoid figure". Future Guy is a fan nickname that caught on and the producers adopted. As I understand it, anyway...--Golden Monkey 17:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Century of origin? An anon went through and changed all references to the 29th century to the 28th century. Which is correct? -- sulfur 18:20, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :28th, according to Daniels. From : "You're in the 31st century, Captain, or what's left of it". From : "The people the Suliban were working for came from about three hundred years ago". --TribbleFurSuit 20:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Aiding Archer and humanity? Why does Future Guy reveal to Archer that it was the Xindi that attacked Earth? Can anyone make sense of this for me please? --Brumagnus 08:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Per the Temporal Cold War article, and kinda this one, the Sphere Builders (who aided the Xindi) were a seperate faction from Future Guy (who aided the Suliban Cabal), Daniels (who aided Enterprise), and the Na'kuhl (who aided the Nazis). What's good for the Sphere Builders (crippling the planet Earth in 2153) is not necessarily good for Future Guy (who didn't care much for Archer and tried to prevent Klingon contact, but otherwise didn't seem to mind Earth for some reason). There are at least four different factions all vying for temporal supremacy, so Future Guy made the tactical decision that Archer was the only one able to get rid of the Sphere Builder threat to his goal.--Tim Thomason 14:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick and concise answer!--Brumagnus 20:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC)